


The Last Person He Expected to See

by MissEncheva



Series: High Class Prostitution [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, Finger Sucking, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEncheva/pseuds/MissEncheva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last chapter is up! ADOMMY! ADOMMY! ADOMMY!!! <br/>Sequel to "What Else Could a Guy Do?" Followed by "Bringing Him Back to Life". Can be read as a stand-alone. Tommy!Prostitute. Tommy!HeteroSex<br/>Adam hired Tommy a few months ago and literally had the best sex in his life with him. But then being Adam Lambert got him all caught-up... & though he never lost his desire to see that amazing blond again and maybe even ask him on a real date, he never got around to calling him. Now he is on a trip with his PR Agent in New York and he meets The Last Person He Expected to See...<br/>One-shot. Tommy/OFC, Tommy/Adam<br/>For Tommy Joe fans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Good morning, New York! It’s a lovely, sunny day out there; time to get up and about…”_ the radio alarm clock in Adam’s luxurious hotel room came to live exactly at 6 am.

He moaned as he turned around in the bed and extended his arm to switch it off. The volume of the speaker was low but the sound was still deafening so early in the morning. Adam rubbed his face as he yawned trying to regain consciousness. He was tired; his schedule was so full he couldn’t get a decent sleep; all he wanted was to survive the next couple of days and get back to LA where he planned not to get out of his bed even if his house was on fire. He just needed some relaxed, alone time – that’s all he wanted in life! But no - now he had to get up, get in the shower, the down to the restaurant for breakfast and out in the city for interviews, meetings and dozens of other things a famous singer had to do whenever he went somewhere with their PR agent.

He slowly lifted the covers off; the cool air hit his body and instantly made him regret that action. He lazily sat in the bed and stretched his arms above his head yawning again – it was going to be a very long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Rise and shine, sleepy heads! It’s the beginning of another wonderful day in the city of New York, so get up-”_

“Unh, why didn’t you stop the fucking alarm clock?!” she asked breathlessly.

“Oh, so now it’s my fault?” Tommy thrust harder into her warm, slick heat.

“Fuck!” Dalia panted.

_“-Gentle eastern wind will bring some freshness in the air-”_

“Will you please make it stop? It’s distracting me and I’m paying good money for this.” Dalia explained. She felt Tommy smirk against her neck before he placed a small kiss right under her ear.

He slipped out of her and pushed himself up to stand on his knees. “Where the hell is it?”

“Dunno.” She looked at the night table but it wasn’t there.

Tommy moved to the end of the bed and stepped on the floor. “This room is too fucking dark, I don’t see a thing. … … Damn.”

“What?” Dalia propped herself on her elbows. All she could see was his silhouette in the darkness of the hotel room. The windows were covered with 2 layers of thick blinds; the sun was rising from the other side of the hotel anyway and all this combined was making the room as dark as it would get.

“I think I stepped on something I shouldn’t have.” He was saying as he kicked some clothes aside in search of the buried alarm clock.

“If we had taken the time to put everything in order we wouldn’t be listening to this radio now.” Dalia lectured.

“Well, _you_ said you were too tired to put things in order.”

The woman was sure Tommy was giving her a look though she couldn’t see it.

“I _was_ tired – we left the party at 4:30 am.” She explained as she let herself lay back in the bed.

“Yeah, that’s why we’ve been having sex for the last 30 minutes.” The blond man interjected.

“Shut up and find the damn thing already!”

 _“-Let me play some nice good morning songs for you guys!”_ the happy voice of lady who was hosting the radio program came again right before a very popular tune started.

**_“…So I got my boots on, got the right amount of leather. And I'm doing me up with a black colour liner. And-”_ **

-

_ Silence _

“That’s better!” Tommy said the moment he switched it off.

“Hey, I love this song!” Dalia propped up on her elbows again.

The blond man placed the radio alarm clock on the bedside table and got back in the bed shoving the woman’s legs apart to regain his prior position between them.

“I am so _not_ fucking you while listening to Adam Lambert.”

“Oh, my God! You know who he is?!” she was visibly excited about that fact – Tommy generally wasn’t into the new stuff at all.

“Yeah, so?” he asked dismissively.

“You don’t know this sort of things... ... Oh, my God! You’ve fucked him, haven’t you?!” she would have been jumping up and down if he wasn’t above her at that moment.

“I haven’t fucked him.”

“Oh, oh, oh... you so have...”

“I haven’t and I’m not gonna fuck you either if you keep insisting on it.”

“We pay you way too much to keep your tongue behind your teeth, Tommy Joe.” Dalia smirked; it was a part of her job to know who slept with whom in the celebrity world.

“Yeah, but you also pay me quite a lot to do other thing with it... Like that;” he moved down her body to lick her left nipple earning a hiss from her.

“Put it back in me, will you?” her plea was barely a whisper.

He smiled against her skin and slowly licked a sexy trail up her neck to her mouth…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t want to go to the stupid PR party! I want to sleep!” Adam was on the brink of shouting. Now his PR agent –Jason, was dragging him to some lame-ass party where he would meet some stupid Dalia Morgan, who apparently was the RP Goddess of all Gods and Monsters in this business.

“We have to go. It’s important to keep in touch with my colleagues and possibly get some advice and information from Dalia.” Jason was explaining.

“You don’t even know the girl and you’re so obsessed!”

“I'm a fan.” The PR grinned.

The two of them were in an elevator, heading down to the lobby of the hotel they were staying at. Outside a limo would be waiting, with a driver who would bring them to the party in hand.

“Why do _I_ have to go? Can’t you go without me?” the singer kept on murmuring.

“Your friend Lady Gag will be there…” the PR agent said as the elevator doors opened and he walked out of the cabin leaving Adam behind.

“I still want to sleep!” the singer said sadly while following the other man out and to the black limo in front of the hotel.

“Just get inside the car. It’ll be fun!”

Adam grunted and got in the large vehicle.

He was wearing a casual black T-shirt with some picture of music notes floating in the air. His jeans were also black but his boots resembled elephant skin colour. He loved those boots! What he was wearing now were the most comfortable pieces of clothing he had taken with him on this trip to New York. If he was going to be dragged somewhere against his will, at least he had to feel comfortable!

The singer looked over at Jason; he was texting… again. The man never put that phone down. Yes, it was a huge part of his job and Adam’s career much depended on that device but sometimes he just wanted to throw it out of a window… from the last floor of a skyscraper!

Jason was also looking rather casual. He was a tall and slim man, his eyes and hair were dark brown; his skin had that very milky white colour as if he came from Northern Sweden not from Portland. His face was very handsome, Adam thought, but he was not the singer’s type, plus he was straight. Currently the PR agent was wearing dark blue jeans, sneakers and a white button-down shirt. He had that unbuttoned at the collar which gave him the sexy look he never failed to achieve.

Adam looked out of the window once again. Their limo was stopping at each traffic light and it was getting on his nerves. The more time it took to get there then more time Adam would have to be up and about instead of in his bed.

“When are we gonna arrive?” the singer asked annoyed.

“Don’t be a baby. We’ll be there in a few.” Jason answered without lifting his eyes from the little screen of his cell.

There was no point in being miserable, Adam thought, he was going to that party and he had nothing to do about it now. So he just looked out of the window and tried to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good? 
> 
> Tommy is a very handsome guy and I'm 19 years old AND female. Girls, I am absolutely sure there was at least one time in your life when you thought about having sex with Tommy, right?
> 
> I know we all want the sexy, steamy Adommy porn we’re used to but let yourself be in the position of Dalia... Just think about it...  
> CHECK THIS OUT - http://quojum-veritatis.tumblr.com/post/83334528544/to-all-female-fans-of-tommy-joe-ratliff AND YOU'LL KNOW WHAT I MEAN *wink*
> 
> So, do you want to see Tommy giving it all rough and hot to a sexy woman? (it's an opportunity for us girls to try him out)
> 
> What do you say?


	2. Chapter 2

Finally they arrived. When Adam walked in through the front door of the President’s apartment in that hotel he instantly wanted to bail out.

It was a big apartment undoubtedly, on the 12th floor of the hotel; there was a bar set right in front of the huge windows through which one could view the city; he noticed the two bartenders – they were both male, dressed with white shirts and black ties, he imagined they also had black trousers and matching shoes but he couldn’t see from the bar. There were quite a few people already in the main room having a drink of what seemed like champagne – apparently that was the drink for the night, as there were just a couple of attendants drinking red wine.

Adam kept observing; all the furniture was pushed as close to the walls as possible in order to have more space for moving around in the middle. He noticed nobody was sitting down, wall at least not yet. Letting his eyes run through the pictures on the walls which were nothing special he did see a couple of closed doors that probably lead to the bedroom and the bathroom.

So far, so good; the room wasn’t what bothered the singer - it was the people; half of them – man and women, were dressed as if they were going to a work meeting with potential clients; the women wore high-heel shoes combined with straight trousers and elegant shirts and the men were wearing suits but without the ties; and the other half of the people, well… they were dressed relatively like him and Jason, all casual style.

“Don’t you guys have a dress code? I mean – this is confusing me; are we here to party or are we here to do business?” Adam leaned in and whispered to Jason while keeping his eyes on the gathering crowd.

“Half of these people left work earlier today so they could come here on time. Give them a rest.” The PR whispered back.

“They wouldn’t have had to leave work early if this stupid party didn’t start at 5 pm.” The singer murmured.

Before Jason could reply a thin, short guy with a suit came over to them and tapped Jason on the shoulder.

“Hey! Good to see you made it! And you brought your boy!” was that man referring to Adam as ‘Jason’s boy’?

“Bill! Nice to see you! Yes, I persuaded him to come with me tonight…” the PR’s voice trailed off as he had put his arm over the smaller man’s shoulder and was making them walk away from Adam, leaving him to stand alone beside the door.

All of a sudden something or, to be more accurate, someone bumped into him from behind.

“Oh, excuse me.” An astoundingly beautiful woman looked at him apologetically before she slipped in the crowd. She was talking on the phone and judging by the preoccupied look she had, she was obviously having an important conversation.

He took in a deep breath and scanned the room one more time but he saw no familiar faces; what was he left to do but go over to the bar, get a drink and be the first to sit on one of the comfortable looking sofas, placed next to the walls?

And that’s exactly what he did.

~~~~~~~

The first hour and a half passed in a frenzy of boredom and the occasional going to the bar to get another drink. The only more interesting thing which happened was when Jared Leto had taken a seat right next to him and explained about how he wanted to watch his lesbian PR agents have sex and therefor he was attending this party, hoping they would get drunk and do it in front of him. Adam was so not interested in that; not that he didn’t like Jared, quite the contrary… but the way that man spoke was always just so profound and it all sounded so intelligent-like, that it was hard for Adam to process the information about the lesbians. Anyway that conversation’s duration was no more than 15 minutes, after which one of Jared’s girls took him away to – Adam didn’t catch the reason; he didn’t even try.

So he was currently sitting in the corner of the grand sofa, trying not to disturb the lively conversations some people were having on the other side of it.

“How’s it going?” All of a sudden Jason popped out of nowhere.

Adam took a sip form his drink before he stood up to talk to his agent, “I. Am. Bored! When are we leaving?”

“Um, in a couple of more hours.” Jason told him which a shrug of the shoulders.

The singer just looked at him, his expression as still as ice.

“Listen, Adam,” the man started. He gestured towards one empty corner of the room and the two of them went there. “You’ve been all moody and sort of unhappy lately. Actually ever since that rainy day back in LA. I remember it ‘cos on the next day you were either trying not to scream from happiness and excitement, or trying not to cry.” Jason spoke silently but Adam could clearly catch the concern in his voice. “I thought you were falling for someone but then there was no _someone_. So… what the hell is going on?”

Adam didn’t say a word. He didn’t know what to say. Yes, he vividly remembered that day too – the day he hired a prostitute. No! The day he met Tommy, the kind guitarist… who happened to be there to have paid sex with Adam; and there it was again - the confusion. Just like during that rainy day, the brunette was once again struggling to decide what he thought of Tommy. _God_ … He took another sip of his drink.

As if Jason sensed his insecurity, he continued with a more cheerful tone of the voice. “Ya know? I think it’s time for you to get laid!”

“What?” Adam coughed, barely managing to swallow the liquid.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-… Well, you know what I mean. How long has it been since you’ve had a good fuck?”

“Are you actually asking me this – you’re my PR agent for God’s sake!”

“You know I'm right. Look around, you might like someone.” Jason suggested and scanned the crowd himself.

A minute passed before Adam finally came up with something to say. “Did you find your Dalia or whatever her name was?”

“Not yet. I’ll go look for her now. Wait here!” and he was off; just like a small kid on an ice-cream hunt.

Great, once again Adam was left to stand alone in the corner of a crowded room of people having fun, he felt like a total outsider with no one to talk to and there was no sight of Lady Gaga!

Stupid PRs!

All of a sudden his eyes fell on somebody blond. He was facing the other way but from what Adam could make out, with all the people walking around disturbing his sight, he was pretty sure he was seeing somebody he knew. He couldn’t quite make out who that was but he needed to do something other than stand there all alone and depressed.

Out of the blue he felt an outside force which seemed to be pushing him towards the blond person. He started walking in the guy’s direction. It all seemed surreal, like he couldn’t control what he was doing. What _was_ in that champagne he was drinking? His legs stopped moving only when he was right behind the familiar stranger but now his left hand seemed to be having a life of its own.

The moment his brain caught up with his eyes was mare milliseconds before he tapped the guy’s shoulder.

_Oh my Ra! … Ra?! …_

_That’s Tommy! It’s Tommy, Tommy – Tommy, the sex Tommy; the amazing sexy sex Tommy with_ the _Tommy._

“Fuck!” the word was out of Adam’s mouth before he knew it.

Then _he_ turned around.

“Adam?” the smile on his face was brightening up the whole room. “I can’t believe I'm seeing you, man!”

“Hi,” was all the brunette could master.

“Dalia! This is Adam.” Tommy turned back to the group of people he was engaged with prior to Adam’s arrival. He grabbed the hand of that very same astoundingly beautiful woman, who had crushed into the singer earlier and dragged her next to him. She looked surprisingly pleased to be literally pulled out of the conversation she was having.

“Hey! It’s very nice to meet you.” She said cheerfully; they shook hands and smiled politely at each other.

“You too.” The brunette nodded his head.

“I'm sorry that I bumped into you on my way in earlier.” Her voice was so melodic. Adam liked it.

“Nah, it’s alright.” He smiled, “I was the one standing in the way. So what do you do?” he had to ask, after all Tommy knew her.

“Oh, I'm sorry, I didn’t present myself. My name is Dalia Moran and I'm a PR adviser.”

“You mean THE PR adviser.” Tommy corrected while keeping his eyes on her; then he turned his attention back to Adam and explained, “This is the only person that I know of who works as a PR _adviser_.”

Adam nodded his head once again and smiled brightly. “Oh, wait a second… Dalia? – my agent was looking for you!” Suddenly the singer got all enthusiastic; maybe all the moaning about her throughout the day was getting to him and he was happy that now when he has that Dalia woman at his disposal his PR would finally shut up.

She laughed sweetly and looked at Tommy before fixing her warm gaze back on Adam. “So is he here?”

“Yes, he went looking for you actually.”

“WHAT? I leave for a moment and you find her?” a man’s voice came up from behind Dalia.

Adam rolled his eyes – Jason, “I was just telling her that you were desperate to meet her tonight.” Adam spoke as the man was making his way to stand next to him.

“Hello.” Dalia turned to the new person in the group, a million-dollar smile and all; she was cute.

“Oh, I am so happy to finally meet you.” Jason started as he politely took her hand and gestured towards the bar.

Dalia nodded in confirmation that she would join him for a drink but before she let him lead her, she turned back to Tommy and gently kissed him on the lips.

The two of them looked so hot together, Adam thought… then his mind raced back to reality and he remembered he was gay.

In a moment he was left alone with Tommy. Adam watched as the two agents made their way to the bar; for some reason he couldn’t make himself look at the blond man standing beside him. All Tommy had done was say ‘hi’ and present Dalia but Adam was already feeling tension in his lower abdomen. He wasn’t prepared for this; his body wasn’t, his mind wasn’t… He took a deep breath and turned to face the smaller man.

Ah, Tommy - the last person he expected to see.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, what… um – what are you doing here?” the singer asked in a full-hearted attempt not to sound nervous.

“Dalia asked me to join her here. She’s got lots of meetings such as this one and she’s got many clients who are here in New York; plus all the people who want to meet her – like your PR… and all those things could be a little boring if you’re alone… so, here I am. What about you?”

Tommy looked and sounded so good, so confident, so respectable, so reliable, so sexy… and Adam… well he was just standing there trying not to get a boner in a room full of RP agents. Disaster. So he started babbling; he started telling the blond all about his trip and his experiences with Jason; about how he wanted to sleep for the rest of his life; about his new album coming; about his next tour; and Tommy listed carefully, commented and sympathized in the perfect placers to keep the conversation going and to make Adam feel important and heard. Tommy was the reincarnation of the ‘science of active listening’ – he was perfect; but that was his job, wasn’t it?

When Adam was finally done with his story he felt exhausted as if he had been running a marathon. He feared that now when he was done talking there would be nothing to say and he figured anything is better than an awkward silence between people who have had paid sex so he took a sip of his drink and started silently.

“I'm sorry I didn’t call you after...”

Tommy wanted to face-palm himself. They were in a room full of pseudo behavioural analysts and Adam had to say _that_. How was Tommy supposed to explain that there’s no such thing ‘sorry for not calling you’ when it comes to prostitution?

“Listen, Adam… that’s your decision to make. You didn’t pick me up at a bar and promised to call. I'm not some fucking 23-year-old girl, OK? You didn’t need my services again? – that’s alright; you don’t have to call, unless you want to.” He smiled kindly and it melted Adam’s heart.

“But I did want to – so many times. I just didn’t know what to say to you.”

“People usually stick to giving me a time and place and some personal preferences, if any.” Tommy laughed and Adam instantly smiled once again, looking down at the ground. “Come on, let’s go see what they are up to.” The blond gestured towards the farthest corner of the room where Dalia and Jason were sitting on a sofa, chatting with drinks in their hands.

Soon after Adam and Tommy had joined them some guy had taken Jason away to introduce him to other important people and a couple of minutes later a lively girl came to their small group of three. Adam didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, not even when this girl held Tommy by the hand and asked him to join her for drinks. As soon as the two of them were gone Dalia shook her head disapprovingly.

“What is _wrong_ with her?” the woman sighed.

“What do you mean?” Adam asked. “She seems alright.”

Dalia chucked, “Oh, she’s so into Tommy, all she wants is to get his attention.Every time she sees him she’s all ‘oh, Sexy, make me yours’.” She changed her voice to make herself sound like the girl and Adam laughed. “He lets her go gently because he’s a sweetheart but she either doesn’t get that he’s not interested or she’s _really_ naïve.” The woman explained with a barely noticeable smirk.

“Yeah,” Adam smiled and looked at the blond’s direction, “Tommy’s a very handsome guy.”

“That he is.” Dalia watched the singer with a smile on her face. Adam’s so cute, she thought, and very kind; she liked him and the mare thought of him and Tommy together turned her on so much.

“He’s a really good guitarist, you know?” the singer took a sip from his drink.

“Oh, is that how you guys met?”

“Um… not … exactly.” Adam looked down at his shoes - a dead give-away for Dalia. If she weren’t sure before, she was certain now – they’d been together at least once. She smiled brightly; it almost seemed like she had sparkles in her eyes. Adam wasn’t sure what that meant but he had the feeling he must change the subject and now! “So, how did you two meet?” he asked before taking another sip of his drink.

“Well, through a friend. She had brought him to a night out somewhat 5 years ago and we had a blast; got very drunk, of course and one thing led to another and… you know.” She explained with a smile.

“Wow! 5 years.” Adam was shocked. “Are you like… dating?”

Dalia gave him a ‘you-know-what-we’re-doing’ look before she answered. “Nah, his job takes up all his time and so does mine but Tommy has certain _characteristics_ which are very helpful in stressful situations; mostly connected to _relieving the stress_ , that is.”

While she spoke Adam was trying hard not to think about sex. Her voice was kind of seductive and the way she rolled specific words on her tongue… God, she just _had_ to speak like that – all implying how she’s bringing Tommy with her to have sex. Yes, that was his job but even if Adam didn’t know that, he would still be thinking about the same thing. Dalia was a tease and Adam liked it.

“Is that so?” he asked mirroring her satisfied smile.

“Mhmmm… also he’s great when it comes to reading other people’s body language; he’s a master in human psychology; he knows people, sees through them, knows what they want and how to give it to them to make them feel just right. I’ve told him many times – he can do my job.”

“I’ve noticed how he can make you feel as if you’re the only one who matters.” Adam agreed.

“You know what?” Dalia leaned close to the singer to whisper in his ear, “I call it - _the Tommy effect_.” The two of them chucked.

“So what’s with that chick?” the singer looked in the direction where the lively girl was chatting their Tommy up. ‘ _Their’_ Tommy? Interesting, Adam thought, now the blond belongs to him and Dalia? Anyway…

“She wants a couple of things from him.” The woman commented. Both her and Adam were observing the couple from their seats on the sofa, “First – she wants info about me; she fucking hates me.”

“How can anybody hate you? You’re pretty and kind-” Adam couldn’t even finish his sentence as Dalia hugged him tightly making him laugh.

“Ohhh... you are too!” the woman told Adam, still not breaking their hugging session. In a few more seconds she let go of him and smiled happily.

“So… what’s the second thing?” the singer asked.

“Yes, right – she wants _him_ with all of his sexiness.”

“Of course she does, who wouldn’t?!” Adam exclaimed and the two of them laughed again.

“I get the part where she’s into him but damn, can’t she see he’s not interested? I told ya - that’s what I don’t get.”

“Well… it’s Tommy – she has to try, right?” Adam was thinking about Dalia’s speech; she didn’t once say “Tommy’s with _me_ ” or anything which implied the two of them being together. Yes, one wouldn’t think about anything other than sex while listening to her speak about the blond man but yet there was something about her… Somehow she managed to make Adam feel as if the two of them had been friends forever.

“Ohh…” she started with her cutest voice, “Look at him, he’s been trying to redirect her attention to shift from him to Jared for 2 minutes now.” She laughed and Adam peered through the crowd. “He knows perfectly well that Jared won’t be interested but so far he’s still managed to engage the three of them in the same conversation.”

Adam nodded his head, she was right. “Interesting.” He commented.

“Thankfully Tommy’s the best at his job and he’ll leave them soon. As I don’t want you to stay here all alone and bored out of your mind I’ll wait for him to come over and then I’ll leave you two to chat while I do something crazy.” Dalia spoke and Adam couldn’t help but smile, she was a sweetheart. And she guessed correctly as now Tommy was coming their direction.

Adam took a deep breath. He felt the muscles of his stomach tighten, what was Tommy doing to him? “…Here he comes.” The singer smiled.

“God, I pay a lot for this dick but at least I know my money will work in my benefit and satisfaction.” Dalia slipped in silently before she got up and disappeared in the middle of the crowd leaving a stunned Adam. She now knew for sure he had been with Tommy and she simply couldn’t miss out on the opportunity to freak him out in the simplest of ways – by using the correct words to create double meaning.

And freak him out she did. The moment Adam heard the words ‘I pay a lot for this dick’ his eyes widened in shock.

_OH MY GOD, What?! Did she just say what he thought she said? Is she crazy?! She pays for him – she’s totally hired him! Dear lord, they’re fucking! And she pays for it! Tommy’s here to work! What if somebody notices, what if somebody overhears, people will know!! They will know!!! Oh, God; Oh, God; Oh, God!!!_

He seriously needed to chill out but that sentence was over the top. He thought he was now used to her saying things like this but apparently he wasn’t and at the moment the Tommy in hand was just a few feet away and approaching with a steady pace. The mare sight of the blond enhanced the feeling of realization Adam was going through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody got an idea what "the crazy thing" Dalia will do is? 
> 
> To be always informed you can follow me on Twitter: www.twitter.com/DennyEncheva


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you OK? You seem a little-” Tommy sat next to the singer.

“No, no, no… I'm perfectly fine. I just-… I'm fine.” The brunette went for a reassuring smile.

“All right... Did you have a nice conversation with Dalia?”

“Um, yes, actually – she’s wonderful; full of energy and positiveness.”

“I'm not so sure ‘positiveness’ is a word.” Tommy laughed and Adam chucked.

“Yeah, sorry – I mean positivism… it’s just I'm a bit tired and _what the hell is she doing_?” Adam even stood up from his seat to have a better view of the scene unravelling on the other side of the room.

The blond guitarist looked in the same direction. “Oh, fuck, no!”

He didn’t stand up; he didn’t want to see better… he perfectly well knew what was coming.

“What?” Adam asked him not taking his eyes off Dalia, Jared and that annoying girl who wanted Tommy.

“Hercule Poirot.” Tommy stated.

“What?!” This time Adam fixed his deep blue eyes on Tommy and the blond man got up.

“You know how in the end on each of Agatha Christie’s novels Detective Hercule Poirot gathers all involved parties in one room and tells them the story of how, why and by whom the murder was executed? Well, _she_ won’t be speaking about a murder,” Tommy gestured towards Dalia, “But all information she got from her stay here in New York, all pointless intrigues, all unfair schemes and more of the same bullshit I don’t give a fuck about – she’ll say it now; in front of everyone. After tonight many people are gonna get fired...”

Tommy noticed how Adam glanced at Jason, “OK.” The singer whispered.

“Don’t worry about him, she liked him, he’s a good guy.” The blond reassured, tapping Adam’s shoulder twice in a friendly matter.

Suddenly a loud bang caught everyone’s attention.

**_A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER_ **

Dalia casually strolled over to where Jared was still talking with that annoying girl. It was getting late and Dalia didn’t want to wait anymore; she had a few things to say – that’s why she got paid after all. She stood next to the long-haired singer, slid her right hand around his waist and kissed his cheek, taking her time, making an eye-catching show out of it.

“There are 3 people who work for you here tonight.” She started telling him, “The cute lesbian girls and your band’s PR.” Jared fixed his eyes on hers; he didn’t have to wait long for the continuation of that statement. “Two of them are fucking in the bedroom right now. Guess who?” Dalia whispered in his ear, pulled back and bit her lower lip.

Dalia was a very attractive woman, no doubt about that. But not only did she get to have Tommy but she was now coming over, hugging and kissing the guy she was talking to! That was enough! The annoying girl slammed her glass against the bar spilling her drink in the process. She gave the crowd, who was now staring at her a glare and took off, slamming the front door after herself as she left.

Once everyone’s attention was back on Jared and Dalia the singer carefully placed his drink on the bar, nodded his head once to show that he perfectly well understood what the woman had told him and started walking towards the other end of the apartment where the bedroom was situated.

On his way there he passed Tommy, barely bumping their shoulders together.

“I want her. Good going.” Jared said saliently without stopping; he was referring to Dalia. The whole situation made Tommy laugh quietly. A second later, once the bedroom door was closed, he noticed that the whole room had their intrigued gazes on him and a satisfied smile took over the blond’s features.

“Now that we have your attention,” Dalia started; she spoke in a calm, loud and clear voice so everybody could hear her. “Everyone is here for a reason tonight; some of you are here to socialize, others are here to meet me, ask for advice and possibly get a recommendation on my website, and yet others - are here for fun,” she nodded her head towards the bedroom, “But there are a few people who are here because they got one _very_ special invitation.

“As you all know my fried Jeremy Jaxon was accepted into a hospital with a head trauma and spend 2 days in a coma. As you all know that happened during a night out in a local club in Manhattan. Now, what you _don’t_ know is what actually happened-”

“We know what happened – he got high and got in a fight.” Someone interjected.

“Good news – bad news-” Dalia continued. “Good news is - Jeremy is at home and he’s doing well; bad news is – there are… _four_ people here tonight who know exactly what happened; I am one of them…

“A couple of weeks ago I got an invite to a house-party organized by RuPaul's Drag Race’s star Alaska who’s good friends with Jeremy. I couldn’t go as I wasn’t in the state. Now what happened there is quite interesting.

“Jenna, Lewis and Tania, please correct me if I'm wrong: Jenna – you were at the same party; at some moment Jeremy came to you and told you that he has evidence which will incriminate you and your two friends for drugging and stealing from your superstar bosses... Which is a perfect plan, isn’t it? You drug them, steal from them and use their thrust in you against them to steal some more. The three of you put all the money in an offshore bank account while waiting for the right time to run away and live happily together in Mexico or something.

“We all know Lewis and Tania have been hooking up ever since they met but just recently you two decided to get married,” Most of the attendants gasped out of surprise but before everyone started gossiping Dalia took the lead once again. “– you’ll need the money won’t you; and Jenna – you and Tania are cousins. With the three of you working together, you’d need less than a year to get enough money to last you forever, right?

“Here’s what happened after Jeremy told you he’ll tell the police if you don’t return the money in one week’s time.” Dalia looked harshly at Jenna before she carried on, “Poor Jer, he’s _so_ incredibly naïve…

“The three of you decided that there was nothing smarter to do than what you’ve been doing for quite some time now. So you followed him to that bar in Manhattan and drugged him. That’s easy, he’s not really looking after his drinks too well - you slipped into his glass something to make him feel dizzy after which it was tremendously easy to make him smoke a high dose of Crack cocaine which leads to aggression. You were at a bar - it was simple enough to get him in a fight, wasn’t it? Too bad that the blow to the head wasn’t at the “correct” place and it might have gotten him in a state of coma but he suffered no long _or_ short term memory loss whatsoever.

“Even more unfortunate for you was the series of little mistakes you made which Jeremy so kindly provided to the police once he woke up. That way he becomes the one who will actually provide you with a _very_ long holiday, organized by the state prison.

“Oh, and more bad news – I called the cops. Cheers!” Dalia raised her glass and smiled sweetly just in time as the police came in through the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~

In about fifteen minutes after the police cleared out, two thirds of the guests had left. The remaining attendants gave Dalia an approving glance every once in a while; they all wanted to talk to her, to thank her. Jeremy Jaxon was such a wonderful guy – it was so unlike him to get in a drugged bar fight that the whole situation screamed ‘there’s something wrong here’ but no one dared to speak their mind. On top of all, the many friends Jeremy had suffered badly when they heard about his state. Now that the parties responsible for this tragic ‘incident’ were arrested everyone found some much needed peace of mind.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy brought Dalia a drink and kissed her cheek. He had noticed how much she needed to be left alone but these two guys she was talking with wouldn’t let go of her; they talked and they talked...

“This whole thing worked out better than you thought.” He whispered in her ear and glanced at them. The boys got a bit embraced standing there while Tommy’s hand was possessively rubbing Dalia’s left thigh.

“It was wonderful meeting you.” One of the guys said as the other one nodded and they walked away finally leaving the woman alone.

“Thank you.” She whispered to Tommy once they were gone.

“You’re welcome.” He murmured before he hugged her, his hands pushing her pelvis against his.

She placed her arms around his neck for a moment before she let her right hand slide down over his shoulder to his biceps and her left gently fisted his hair. They pulled apart just enough to look at each other’s eyes before they slowly kissed. Tommy’s tongue ran over her bottom lip urging her to open her mouth; in a second their tongues collided making her melt into the kiss, pushing her body into his.


	5. Chapter 5

Sexual tension sparkled around them but before it got too much they let go of each other. Dalia smiled at the blond and he smiled back. How was she supposed to survive without him? Her eyes drifted aside and landed on Adam’s. She gestured to him and Jason to join them and the two men took a couple of short steps reaching the couple.

“That was AMAZING!” Jason exclaimed silently once he was close enough.

“Yeah, it was pretty cool.” Dalia giggled, “I think I should become a detective.” She joked and the four of them laughed.

“So…” Adam started, “What are you gonna have for dinner?”

“…Sex.” Dalia said slowly. Her eyes were fixed on some spot behind Adam. Jason and him turned around to see Jared and the two girls coming out of the bedroom.

“Well… Took them a while.” Jason commented.

“Mhm,” Dalia nodded before she shrugged everything off and grabbed Tommy by the hand. “Come on.” She started dragging him towards the exit without saying a word. Apparently she did mean she would be having sex for dinner.

The blond followed suit but turned to throw one last glance at Adam and Jason before he shrugged dismissively and got pulled out of the hotel room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the content of more than half of this chapter therefore it is so short now.  
> The edited version is in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> Due to changes that I have made regarding some of the content in the previous chapter I have deleted 3/4 of it and I have posted the new edited version of the text in this chapter.  
> Please, read this whole chapter from the beginning (the beginning is edited part) as it is important for the atmosphere of the story.   
> Sorry about this!

It was dark outside; the atmosphere – still; there was no wind, no cars were passing, there were no pedestrians; the bright lamppost and the moon illuminated the emptiness of the boulevard.

A cab came into view and Dalia’s initial reaction was to wave her hand in order to stop it. Once the two of them were inside, the awkward silence between them got way too much for Tommy. There was one time in their lives when they got into such a long period of awkward silence between them and that was before their first time together. She was one of his first clients and he was her first prostitute – inevitably there were moments when none of them knew want to say. But he didn’t feel like going back there. Five minutes into their short ride he gave up and broke the heavy silence.

 “I still cannot believe you told Jared Leto that these girls he was so interested in were fucking in the bedroom.”

“Tommy…” she interrupted him, “I need sex. I mean good sex.” Her harsh statement came in a second. “Can you do that?”

He frowned, “What do you mean? You know I can. That’s why you’ve been calling _me_ , right?”

“Mhm…” she nodded her head nervously.

It was easy for Tommy to notice she wanted to say something more but she was holding back. He didn’t get why wouldn’t she just tell him what she was after so he could give it to her in the best way possible but he figured she got off when he guessed correctly without being told what’s expected of him. So he observed her; she was biting her lower lip, the fingers of her left hand were slightly covering her mouth – a sign that she was trying to hold something back; she was sitting with her left leg over her right and her body was pointing towards him, so obviously she wasn’t trying to hide from him; and finally her right hand was clenching her left thigh as if she wanted to forcefully spread her legs for him.

That was it. She wanted it harder than usual. She _needed_ it – she had a blast during the party and she had shown how powerful she really was in her job, consequently she needed to withstand some rough sex and that would make her feel like a goddess.

And, by all means, bring it on – Tommy was into rough sex; he didn’t do it often but he had to admit - he loved it.

~~~~~~~~

Once they arrived in front of their hotel, Tommy paid the driver. He got out of the car and circled it to open the door for Dalia. He took her hand and helped her out of the vehicle. The two of them walked inside the building without so much as a word said. When they passed the reception, the blond turned to the cheerful receptionist with an order.

“Bring a 250 millilitre jug of honey to room 305 immediately. Please.” He said in a rough voice.

Dalia gulped when she heard that; she was smart enough not to ask what this was about, though. When she wanted him to take the lead, she knew she was going to get the full package: he will be the perfect gentleman for her when they were exposed to the other people’s curios eyes but in the darkness of their personal space - things were different. Tommy could be really rough when asked so and the woman knew perfectly well that during their taxi ride she had non-verbally begged him to dominate her tonight. When it came to dominant Tommy, she never knew exactly what to expect; all she was sure of was that she got the best sexual experiences in her life and she honestly couldn’t wait for tonight.

Together they walked to the elevator and he pressed the button. Dalia looked down at her expensive high heel shoes, she wanted to speak, to scream even but there was nothing to scream about. The tension from the anticipation; the mere knowledge that she will get fucked _hard_ tonight were apparently starting to creep up on her.

She always wondered if he would hurt her… physically – he never did but the thought was always there… it made her fell even more overwhelmed by the unknown. The element of surprise – what will happen once their hotel room’s front door was closed?

She didn’t have to wait long to see; the elevator beeped signalizing that it had reached them and the doors opened.

He let her get in first, then he stepped over the gap between the floor and the lift and got inside the cabin. He pressed the button indicating their floor and patiently waited for the doors to close.

Once the elevator started ascending, Dalia’s heartbeat also picked up the pace. Would he pin her against the wall like he had done before or would he push her harshly on the bed or maybe take her on the floor? Her breathing quickened. She was sure that he could hear her breathe but she simply couldn’t look into his eyes, so she kept her gaze on the floor and tried not to bite her lip too strongly and draw blood. For some reason Tommy had forbidden any type of blood-play at all whatsoever and she wasn’t about to break the rule, especially not tonight.

The elevator reached their floor and the automatic doors opened.  She walked out first and together they arrived in front of their door. Tommy took out his key-card and swiped it along the card-reader. The lock clicked, indicating that the door was now unlocked. The blond opened it and let Dalia get inside first once again.

The room was dark but also warm; it smelled like fresh wood inside. Dalia loved that aroma; it always reminded her of her favourite place in the whole world: her father’s hut in the pine forest back in her hometown; her heart warmed at the memory.

She looked around the room; it almost seemed intimidating. At the moment the only sufficient source of light was the corridor lights but in a matter of seconds it became dark as Tommy closed the front door. He was standing directly behind her now; she could feel his hot breath on her skin. He gently grazed the column of her neck with his fingertips as he moved her hair over her shoulder to expose her to him. Her breath hitched when she felt his hand touch her skin; he could easily grab her neck and cut off her breath. Would he do it if she asked him to? The way that scared her was what was keeping her on edge. She knew she couldn’t do anything to fight against him, even if she wanted to. The next thing she felt was his right hand as it slipped around her middle to hold her against him, her back pressing to his chest. In a beat he gently kissed her neck before he allowed his teeth to lightly bite the sensitive skin there. Dalia took a shaky breath; she let herself fear him, she needed to enhance the sensation he was creating deep within her.

“Get in the bathroom and take a quick shower. After that wait for me by the table. I want the only piece of clothing on you to be the towel. You have 5 minutes.” He spoke; it was an order she couldn’t disobey.

Her head felt light, her heart was racing; a cold shiver ran down her spine and in a second she was moving; her legs were taking her towards the bathroom. Her gaze lingered on the handle for a moment before she pressed it down and the door opened. She switched the light on before she entered the luxurious, brightly lit space. The door closed behind her with a silent thud and she leaned against it for a brief moment before she fixed her gaze on her reflection in the mirror. Taking a step towards the sink she looked for a hair-clasp – she didn’t want to wet her hair.

~~~~~

Tommy was still standing in the small corridor; his eyes were fixed on the magnificent view beyond the windows. The dark-blue night sky, the city slights sparkling in red, white and yellow; it took his heart, maybe it took his soul… that spectacular scenery, observed from the deluxe hotel apartment in the city of New York… maybe that  was what he lived for – the beauty of the world.

Suddenly a knock on the front door pulled him out of the trance which the city had enchanted him with.

_“Room service.”_

Tommy took a deep breath and turned around; he made two small steps and reached for the handle. Silently he opened the door and looked at the well-dressed young man, carrying a small jug of honey on a tray, who was standing before him.

“Your honey, sir.” The boy said politely.

“Thank you.” Tommy took the tray and placed it on the small table right next to the entrance. Then he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and took his wallet out; he handed a 20 dollar bill to the young man.

“Thank you.” The boy said with a big smile.

Tommy nodded his head in appreciation and closed the door.

Taking the jar of honey he walked over to the middle of the room; he placed the honey on one of the corners of the big brown solid-wood dining table – the spot which was furthest away from the bathroom and the bedroom.

~~~~~

Dalia felt as if her spirit had left her body; as if she had dissociated from herself. She could barely feel her hands roaming over her skin to wash away the shower-gel. It smelled like coconut and dark chocolate and that aroma had taken her mind to a remote sunny island in the middle of the ocean where birds sang freely their beautiful songs and the calm rhythm of the ocean was taking all the stress away, wave by wave as it moistened the hot sand of the shore.

But somewhere in the endless blue sky there was a dark cloud; Dalia couldn’t see it but she knew it was there; she could feel it coming and she was sure that once it came it will not hold back – it will descend its unbidden fury on her until she was entirely undone. In a moment reality struck her; there was no more soap on her body to wash off; she was naked under the spray of the shower in the bathroom of her hotel room in New York City; there was no sun outside, no sand, no ocean; it was dark – the moon and the city lights represented the burning sun, the carpet in the living room was the sand on the shore and the ocean was lost – it had taken her anxiety away and had left her relaxed. But the dark cloud – it was still there; it was there only because she wanted it to be, because she called for it, because she wanted to be destroyed; and she awaited it with her whole being, she awaited it.

A small devilish smile formed on her beautiful face; she quickly switched the water off and stepped out of the shower area. She took her towel which was hanging from the door-hook and gently grazed it all over her body watching the fabric absorb the little drops of water before she wrapped the white fluffy bath sheet around her body. Before she opened the door Dalia inhaled deeply; her heart was no longer racing but her breath was still hitching at the thought of Tommy and what lay ahead. She reached for the handle and pressed it down, suddenly the darkness of the main room embraced her in its deceiving warmness, welcoming her to walk out of the bathroom and shut the door behind herself.

Once there was no more light disturbing the stillness of the night which had settled in the living room, Dalia’s eyes were immediately drawn towards the windows which held, as if in a frame, the mesmerizingly enchanting city lights. Their beauty stuck her, leaving her breathless. She walked over to the balcony, now she needed to fill the wind; she stepped out - right in front of the door and leaned on the doorframe, once again taking in the scenery.  

Peering through that darkness – beautiful and surreal, the little sparkles took another soul.

All of a sudden she heard the click of the bathroom as it closed. She walked back inside the main room and silently shut the exit to the outside world. She could hear the shower running – what was she supposed to do now? Her eyes noticed the jug of honey positioned on the table. Her mouth watered at the sight of it; indescribable sweetness took over her taste buds and she simply had to have some.

Quickly she went over to the table. The question now was – was she allowed to touch the honey or would Tommy be angry if she did? Deep in the back of her mind she knew that sweet blond man could never really be angry for such a thing but her whole being was so absorbed with the little game they were playing that she couldn’t help but feel like a criminal while dipping her forefinger in the honey and bringing the sweet, sticky substance to her lips. She opened her mouth and placed her finger inside, God… it tasted so good; she dipped her finger inside the jug once again but this time she spread the honey over her lips and then licked it off. The next thing she wanted to do was distribute the deliciousness all over Tommy’s body and lick it off him, mmm… yes… she’d love to do that.

~~~~~

Tommy let the hot stream of water run down his body; the liquid embracing every part of him, exciting his skin with its lingering warmness. He loved showers – they could be both soothing and stimulating, it all depended on the moment.

Years ago Tommy couldn’t do this job without taking a shower before and after; he first needed to set his mind to the right gear and that could be a bitch especially for a newbie in the business. But it was the ‘afterwards’ shower which actually fixed everything by washing away all the sickening naughtiness from his beautiful skin.  And even after all those years of expertise he still utilized the showers before sex for their primary purpose. It wasn’t like he couldn’t have just closed the door, ripped her clothes off and fucked her against the wall – he had done that before; this time, though, he wanted to achieve something different, something more sensational. Every minute which she had to wait for him was adding on to her excitement making her desire grow by the moment; and that right there was one of the reasons why Tommy was her ‘one and only’ when it came to good sex.

Good sex wasn’t just the act of ‘preforming the task’ - it was a lot more; it was every word, every glance, every kiss which two people shared; all those silent moments and long stares, the smiles and the touches, the embraces and the sexy, carnal allure – everything combined – it was all part of the concept of ‘good sex’. And Tommy was so damn good at all of this…

And just like the hot water was running down his body, freeing his mind of all inhibitions, his hands were roaming over his skin washing away the last traces of the shower-gel. His fingers ran over his lower stomach, his hips, inclining towards his cock; he thought for a moment before her took it in his right hand and gave it a leisure stroke up to the tip and back down to the base; he applied just a little bit more pressure before he let go of himself and continued his shower. In less than a minute he switched off the water and stepped out of the shower zone; grabbing his towel, he dried his skin before he secured the white cloth around his waist.

~~~~~

Dalia had her eyes fixed on the bathroom door the moment she heard the shower stop running. She was picturing Tommy inside the well-lit enclosed space; her mind bathed in the vivid picture of him naked and wet in the middle of the steamy room; his hard cock looking delicious just for her...

 When he opened the door she almost dropped to her knees in an instant but somehow she managed to stay up straight. She leaned against the table and smiled. As Tommy closed the bathroom door, the living room became dark once again; the blond took a look at the woman before him; all he could see was her silhouette as his eyes hadn’t yet adjusted to the dim light coming in through the huge windows.

Dalia nervously bit her lower lip; Tommy was so sexy just standing there doing nothing else but looking at her. She felt so safe at the moment; the vision of the blond was inflicting a burning desire upon her. She watched him in awe as he closed in the distance between them. In what seemed like forever they were finally standing face to face, their noses almost touching. Dalia was the first to fix her hungry gaze on his pink lips; in a second she leaned in to kiss him but he pulled back just enough to prevent her from doing so. She bit her lower lip and let out a sweet little laugh as she looked down at the floor – he was teasing her. At that moment his right hand reached to touch her face, his fingers settling under her chin to lift it up until their lips finally met in a slow and gentle kiss.

 “You taste like honey.” He spoke silently after they separated.

“I'm sorry.” She whispered and once again looked down in an act of submission.

That seemed to turn him on as the hand which was holding her chin quickly grabbed her neck and angled her face so that she would look at his eyes. Now it was his turn to bite his lips and Dalia involuntarily repeated the sexy action. Tommy liked the sight of her as she worried the pink flesh with her perfect teeth; without a thought his fingers moved up until they reached her mouth.

“Open.” He ordered.

She didn’t need to be told twice as she opened her mouth letting his middle and forefinger slip inside. Her soft lips closed over the digits before her tongue swirled around their tips and she sucked hard. In a moment he pulled them almost all the way out of her mouth and then slowly pushed them back inside. He repeated the motion three more times before she moaned and grabbed his wrist to guide his movements to a more rapid speed, running her tongue along the whole length of his fingers. He allowed her to play with him for a moment before he removed his fingers from her mouth entirely; the woman whimpered in protest but in a second she was rewarded with a demanding open-mouthed kiss on the lips which left her longing. His body was pressed tightly against hers; his left hand applying pressure on her waist in order to glue her as close to his body as possible while his right found the clasp in her hair and carefully removed it before vehemently tossing it to the other end of the room. Quickly his hand returned to her head, fisting her hair, pulling it hard enough to cause a twinge of pain. All she could do was moan in approval, nonverbally begging for more as her own fingers planted in the skin of his back, leaving red marks where her nails dragged over his body.

Suddenly his hands abandoned their positions as he took a small step back, breaking their kiss for a second, before his fingers found the hem of the towel which was still wrapped about her form. Tommy’s lips locked with hers once again right before he harshly pulled at the piece of cloth and in a moment it was on the floor. Before she could become aware that she was now naked before him, he once again pressed the whole length of his body against hers, grabbing her by the waist. The skin-on-skin contact made both of them moan in anticipation as pure sexual desire ran through their systems.

Before long the blond pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. Their hurried breaths were mixing as he placed small kisses over her lips while his fingers gently roamed up and down her sides. Soon his hands found their way over her breasts, her hard nipples obvious against his palms. He watched her pretty face as he ran his thumbs over the sensitive buds over and over again before he heard a soft cry of pleasure leaving her lips.

He stepped back away from her heated flesh and let his eyes travel over her body before he took her hand, sliding it down his toned chest, over his flat stomach and yet further south until her fingers reached the hem of his towel. Dalia’s eyes were fixed on the cloth; it was hanging so low on his hips, she thought she could make it fall just by looking at it.

“Let it drop.” He whispered.

The woman took a deep breath before she pulled on the bath sheet; the abusive piece of soft cotton material fell to the ground pooling around his legs. Her eyes didn’t leave the area they were fixed on before the towel fell; only now her breathing was even more rapid as her mind was going through a thousand scenarios of how she wanted to lick, suck and fuck his dick. Her mouth filled with saliva at the sight before her; her eyes seemed to be glued to his hardening shaft; her lungs didn’t fill with enough oxygen, her heart was pounding… She knew that the moment she made eye contact with him, he would fulfil her every desire. 


	7. Chapter 7

###missing het sex scene###

* * *

 

A couple of weeks after their meeting in New York, Adam and Dalia happened to be at another event together. This time they saw each other just as the boring speech of the host was about to start. Adam had some inside information that the said speech would not only be boring but long as well, so he had decided to slip out of the house and simply go home for the rest of the evening. Just as he was looking around the room to make sure nobody will see him leave, his eyes fell on a familiar and friendly face. She smiled at him through the crowd and he smiled back. Honestly he was glad to see her; he was even more so when she gestured towards the front door and both of them, quietly and without any fuss, headed outside.

“Well that was going to be very boring.” Dalia stated once they were out of the house and the door behind them was closed.

“Agreed.” Adam replied and just a second later he was attacked by Dalia’s embrace.

“I'm so happy to see you again, Adam!” she was saying as she was hugging him.

The brunette laughed as he hugged back, “I'm happy to see you too.”

In a minute she let go of him and straightened her dress. “Do you wanna go somewhere? I don’t really feel like being alone at the moment.”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Is everything alright?” Adam got concerned. Was she OK? He didn’t really know her that well but he was sure she didn’t deserve to feel bad – she was kind, sweet, sexy and she let out lots of positivism in the world. She was the kind of a person one wanted to be friends with – cool about things, trustworthy and a nice figure to be seen with at a bar.

“Oh, where do I start? You’re lucky with Jason.”

~

The two of them chatted away the whole night. At first they took a taxi to a local LA club which, as it turned out, they both enjoyed very much; and they had a blast there, drinking and talking and dancing… After that they headed to a 24-hour coffee bar with very comfortable seats where they sat together on a big sofa and believe it or not – cuddled as they spoke about everything and nothing at all. It was very thrilling for the two of them to finally meet somebody who was real and had the same interests and wasn’t looking for sex.

Adam got back in his house at 4 o’clock that morning. He took a quick shower and went directly to bed; he was exhausted but he had had a great night!

In the course of the next two months whenever him and Dalia were both in the city, they had at least one meeting every two days. It was rather easy for them to start doing business together due to their fields of work; but that was far from the only thing they had in common. Often over coffee they would speak about their lives, careers, families, acquaintances… they even spoke about Tommy every once in a while. Adam clearly remembered that one time when they were in a particularly naughty mood and were sitting in the two armchairs in Dalia’s leaving room, laughing over some sexual experiences they had, when imperceptibly their conversation drifted to the blond and his sexy body. Adam was interested to hear a woman’s perspective to sex with the guy in hand and Dalia was interested to hear about Adam’s time with Tommy. That night they talked exclusively about sex – no feelings were involved whatsoever.

And just like that – one conversation at a time, Dalia and Adam became really good friends.

~

It was a late night in the city of Los Angelis; Adam was at his house – in his bed; but he simply couldn’t fall asleep. The events of the day were going through his head; could he have done some of the things differently, would there have been benefits for him and his career; were the decisions he took right? Adam didn’t want to think about that – it was tiring him mentally. He needed to get his mind off all those work-related things. He looked at the clock beside his bed – 01:23 am; it was a bit late but that’s what friends were for after all, right? He picked up his mobile phone and browsed through his phonebook; he found the person he was after and pressed ‘dial’ without looking at the screen.

_“Hello?”_ A man’s voice came through the speaker.

Adam frowned, “You’re not Dalia.”

_“Nope.”_

“Why?”

_“Because you’re not calling Dalia.”_ The man said calmly; his voice was so familiar…

“What do you mean I'm not calling Da-” Adam looked at the display of his phone. “Oh… _Fuck_.” He **wasn’t** calling Dalia.

_“That’ll be 4 000 dollars.”_ The man teased.

“Hey! I paid less last time.” The singer argued jokingly.

_“I told you - the first time is cheaper. Plus it wasn’t one thirty in the morning.”_

“Yeah, I- I'm sorry, Tommy. I didn’t mean to call you.”

_“It’s OK, man.”_

“Is- um, I don’t know how to ask this – uh, OK… Is Dalia somewhere around you?” Adam knew that she hired Tommy on regular basis – it was worth the try.

_“If she were, I wouldn’t have picked up the phone.”_ Tommy explained.

“Oh… yeah… I see.” The singer didn’t really know what to say next. Of all people, he called the one prostitute he had in his phone. No! He shouldn’t speak like that about Tommy! Even though that’s his job… There he goes again.

_“So, can I do something for you?”_ The blond interrupted his trail of thought.

“I – uh, can’t sleep.” Adam explained dryly.

Tommy didn’t reply for a long second; the singer figured he wasn’t used to this with clients, with friends - maybe but not with clients. _“Try drinking chamomile tea. It’s supposed to have relaxing effects.”_ His cute voice finally came in through the speaker.

“O-K. I- I think I might have some of that… Thanks.”

_“Nice talking to you, man. … Have a good night.”_ Tommy said awkwardly.

“You too.” Adam replied and hung up.

~

Half of bucket of chamomile tea later Adam was pacing around his living room; the lights were on; his stereo was playing the last song on the playlist; and there was no sight of sleep ever entering his system. What was he going to do?

Just as he was considering replacing the t-shirt and boxers he slept in with something he could actually be seen with outside and going to the drug store to buy some sleeping pills, he heard a knock on the door. That was weird; who could it be at this hour?

The last notes of the song died while he was walking towards the front door of his house; once he reached it, he felt as if something strange was going to happen, nonetheless he took the handle and opened the door widely.

“…Hi.”

“Tommy? … What are you doing here?”

“You said you couldn’t sleep and I came over to help you with that?” the blond spoke as he entered the singer’s residence.

“Help me? How?” Adam was confused; he couldn’t believe his eyes. Was Tommy walking into his house to ‘help’ him with his sleeplessness? The brunette closed the door and walked after the midnight visitor who was currently standing in the middle of the living room with only his black jeans and t-shirt on. “What?” Adam started but Tommy hushed him.

“Take me to your bedroom, Adam. I am going to make you feel really well.” The smaller man spoke sensually.

“Are you… going to give me a massage?” the singer asked as he walked up the stairs and towards his room.

All of a sudden they were in front of his bed; the area was illuminated by candle light and there was a light scent of cinnamon and vanilla in the air. Tommy’s eyes were filled with want but Adam couldn’t help but look at the other man’s pink lips.

“I'm going to give you everything you need…” the blond said as he ran his hands down Adam’s toned chest and stomach until he reached the hem of his t-shirt.

He slowly took the shirt off and let it drop to the floor beside them. He took a step closer to Adam and looked straight into the singer’s eyes; then he leaned in and captured his lips in a small kiss before he caressed the taller man’s chin, then the column of his neck and down his chest. Shortly he dropped to his knees before he resumed placing small kisses over Adam’s stomach and still south until he reached the band of his boxers. Tommy hooked his right forefinger inside the pants and pulled down just enough to reveal the taller man’s hipbone.

“God, I can’t wait to put you in my mouth.” The blond said silently right before he let his tongue travel the whole length of the newly exposed skin.

Adam could feel his erection growing by the second; the proximity of Tommy’s mouth to his cock was inflicting millions of electric impulses all over his body. He could simultaneously feel his being relax from the worries of the outside world and excite because of the cute blond who was kneeling before him.

**_RING… RING… RING_ **

The singer woke up to the horrible sound of his mobile phone. He looked around his bedroom; no candle light, no Tommy and it was 10:30 in the morning. The sun was shining brightly and … he was late! But he couldn’t care less. This sex dream was the most liberating thing which had happened to him for quite a while now.

**_RING… RING… RING_ **

The images were still flashing through his mind; he was sure he was going to come if he so much as touched his rock-hard dick at the moment. He turned in the bed and groaned as the sheets pressed against him. Currently he hated the person who was calling him! **_Hated_** that person!

Adam got his phone in his hand and picked up.

“Bitch, I'm gonna kill you!” he panted into the receiver.

_“What?!”_

…

“So, that’s what happened this morning.” Adam was explaining to Dalia.

The two of them were seated in their favourite coffee bar; the woman had cornered Adam to spill everything that was the reason for him calling her a ‘bitch’ over the phone earlier that morning.

“Adam, baby, two things: First – OK, wow – that was hot! I might hire him for you for your birthday just so I can sneak a camera inside your bedroom and film some ‘homemade gay porn’.”

Adam’s jaw dropped. “You did not just say that.”

“And second:” Dalia continued without remorse, “You do realise that you had a sex dream with a prostitute. You could’ve simply called him!”

“No! You know I can’t call him, D! He’s … not just … ‘that’.”

“I know… I know… Adam, he’s more than just ‘that’ to me too.” She sighed, “I honestly would have tried to date him if it wasn’t for our jobs; what we do doesn’t allow it. But in the same time it is what we do that allows us to be together… Well, yeah, I have to pay for it but with Tommy you get the full package – he’ll talk with you, he’ll listen; hell he’ll even pretend to be your boyfriend!” Dalia smiled brightly and Adam laughed, “If you do call him and simply tell him that you want to talk, he’ll come over and you’ll talk and … then most likely fuck...”

“Shh! Keep your voice down.” Adam chuckled and looked around the café; thankfully nobody was interested in their conversation and he started, “What if I don’t want to pay for him to come over. I don’t mean that I can’t spend money on that or something … it’s just… Can’t we just be friends?”

Dalia took a sip of her coffee and quietly placed the cup back on the table, “I’ve thought about this millions of times. I’ve thought about asking him out just for a coffee or a movie; no sex intended … well at least no paid sex!” They giggled at her interjection. “Once I even asked him what he does at his spare time and all my hopes went to hell when his answer was “I have no spare time.” He’s like a famous person.

“Let’s take you for example – how much spare time do _you_ have? Even this coffee brake that you took to meet me is not exactly spare time; you’re on the job at the moment ‘cos any second now a fan might walk in or the next sound-recording studio owner…

“He’s like that - he’s got his phone with him at all times and he gets called all the time. Half the time he isn’t even in the state! You think I'm the only one who hires him to pretend he’s my boyfriend?” Dalia stopped talking and Adam simply sighed; his gaze drifted out through the window and rested on a shiny new Mercedes parked across the street. “One day I just woke up and I realized: until he has his current job, it’s not gonna happen.”

“I offered him a job.” Adam spoke silently, still staring at the car.

“Pardon, what? I didn’t hear you.” The woman asked as she took another sip from her coffee.

The singer shifted his eyes back to his interlocutor and repeated, “I offered him a job… in my band… as a guitarist.”

Dalia’s eyes widened. For a moment she was frozen. “You what??... And what did he answer?”

“He said that this was not some teenage drama series and that we’ve known each other for only a couple of hours and that he does what he does because he chose to do it. Basically he said I'm crazy for offering such a thing.”

“Gotta tell you, he was right. I don’t really know him all that well and I’ve known him for years; I do trust him and he helps me with my job but I doubt he’d say ‘yes’ to me even if I offered such an attractive opportunity.”

“You think it’s attractive for him?”

“Totally! He loves music and he love playing the guitar in front of an audience… I honestly think such a job offer was very special to him; plus he’s checked you out on the Net. I'm sure that now when he knows who you are, he’s even more touched that you asked him.”

“Then why wouldn’t he say ‘yes'?”

“Maybe because he thinks that you offered just ‘cos he’s a good fuck and not because he’s a suitable guitarist for you. When did you ask him – before or aft-”

“After.” Adam told her shamefully.

Dalia just nodded and picked up her coffee cup once again, “I'm pretty sure he thinks that you no longer wish for him to be on your band… and that was just your hormones’ decision and not your brain’s.”

“That’s not true. Tell him that’s not true.” The moment Adam said that, the woman put on her surprised look. “I mean… best not to mention any of this to him, right?”

“Right.” Dalia confirmed.

They drank the rest of their coffee while speaking about other things which did not concern the cute blond who was once again settled in Adam’s brain.

END of Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> Part 3 will be online soon! Look for “Bringing Him Back to Life” – this part will be exclusively Adommy!!!  
> Did you guess that Adam was dreaming about Tommy and that wasn’t reality?


End file.
